1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin boot for use in a disc brake having a caliper supporting mechanism using a pin. More particularly, the invention relates to a pin boot by which, when a pin bolt (which is referred to as a pin) and a pin boot (which is also referred to as a boot) are assembled together, the assembling workability is much improved.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional pin boot for use in a disc brake having a caliper supporting mechanism using a pin. When a pin bolt 4 is assembled into a slide hole 3 formed in a support member 2 for supporting a disc brake main body 1 and is assembled into a bellows portion 52 of a pin boot 5 mounted to a boss portion 21 of the support member 2, the air in the slide hole 3 is let out through between the connecting surfaces of the pin 4 and pin boot 5. FIG. 1 shows an arm portion of a caliper of the disc brake.
In a pin boot of this type having no air deflating mechanism, after assembly of the pin, the air collected in the boot must have been manually deflated from a seal portion 51 of the pin boot 5 and, therefore, it takes time and intricate to assemble the pin bolt.